shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Mermaid Beauty
Desert Mermaid Beauty is the polyship ship between Ariel, Jasmine and Belle from the Disney fandom. Canon As Ariel, Jasmine and Belle are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the Disney film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the three known as "netizens", where they are three of the Disney Princesses that are from the Disney website, Oh My Disney. Netizen Ariel, Jasmine and Belle are seen sitting next and close-like to each other, while they and the Disney Princesses were getting to Vanellope in their new modern style clothes. Along with them of them being three of the Disney-based and owned characters in the Once Upon A Time series, where Once Ariel's search for Eric allowed her to meet and befriend both of them on separate occasions. Once counterpart of Belle has also met Once Jasmine in Storybrooke during season 6. They have also been featured in the animated Disney crossover TV series, The House of Mouse where they are three of the many common, Disney classic guests at the night club of the same name. Which could mean that their paths might have crossed with each other. Along with them appearing in Sofia the First, where they have their own songs, "The Love We Share", "The Ride of Your Lives" and "Make It Right", that they each sing to the young princess after the Amulet of Avalor summons them from their home kingdoms to aid Sofia with their wisdom. While in the Kingdom Hearts series, they appear in three of the same games, the very first one of the series sage, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, that features memory versions of them. In the series both KH Belle and Jasmine are of the seven Princesses of Hearts and when their roles came to an end the light in their hearts were passed onto other princesses, while KH Ariel has been one of Sora's battle-partners when he visited her home world before her companies him as a Disney summon character in Kingdom Hearts III, she had also sang with Sora in Kingdom Hearts II. In their fairy tale based films of the same name, that have their own Disney trilogies, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin and Beauty and the Best, they have each worn blue colored clothing and were raised by their single fathers, after their mothers passed away. What happened to Ariel's was shown in the beginning of Ariel's Beginning, while the tragic events that took Belle and Jasmine's were told in their live-action remakes. The three Disney Princesses also dream about love and seeing what lies beyond the places that they have called home and were able to do so with help from their princes, along with a touch of magic. The antagonists of Jasmine and Belle's Disney films had wanted them to be their brides, while Ariel's antagonist wanted her voice and soul. Their other common link and trait is that they all get along well with animals, a trait that is shared with many of Disney's iconic princesses, as Jasmine has a pet tiger for a best friend, since they were both little, and gets along quick well with Abu and Iago, Ariel being a mermaid allows her to have the ability to understand the ocean's fish inhabitants and even seagulls, but she can't understand dogs even though she and Max get along famously. While Belle gets along with her horse and the footstool turned dog, Sultan, as well as her spending sometime with sheep. Fanon For some reason Disney fans commonly draw Belle, Ariel and Jasmine together, as well as the netizen version of them in Ralph Breaks the Internet sitting beside each and netizen Ariel sharing brief eye connect with both of them before netizen Jasmine and Belle look up to face her while she spoke. Along with them being the first three main characters in the Disney app puzzle game, Disney Princess Majestic Quest, when it was first announced and realised. Fandom Gallery Ralph Breaks the Internet RBTI_Jasmine,_Ariel_and_Belle_gif.gif RBTI_Jasmine,_Ariel_and_Belle.jpg Fanart Belle,_Ariel_and_Jasmine_by_delusionalonnasketchblog.png Disney_Schuyler_Sisters_AU_by_andi-tiucs.jpg Ariel,_Belle_and_Jasmine_by_disney-dreamings.png Belle_Jasmine_Ariel_by_rionafury.png Trounced_by_lala128.jpg Snow_Princesses_by_Trounced.png Trivia *They are three of the limit time characters, with limit time clothing, in the app game, Disney Magic Kingdoms. *They are from three of the few Disney films that have become Broadway Musicals. *In the Descendants series, Belle's son Ben is one of its main characters, Jasmine's son Aziz was original meant to appear in the first film before he was cut from it and was later featured in the novels, while Ariel's Descendant child Elle is the wheelchair princess who was left unnamed until the behind the scenes of Descendants 3 revealed her name and that Ariel is her mother. *All three of them are the main Disney Princesses in the app game, Disney Princess Majestic Quest. Variations :Desert Beauty refers to the ship between Jasmine and Belle :Desert Mermaid refers to the ship between Jasmine and Ariel :Mermaid Beauty refers to the ship between Ariel and Belle Navigation